


Don't leave me

by somelonelyfan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somelonelyfan/pseuds/somelonelyfan
Summary: A hydra AU oneshot.





	Don't leave me

  Tony hated being kidnapped. It really messed with his circadian rhythm, not that he really had one. Sighing, he looked around the small HYDRA cell. Dim grey walls, no furniture, shackles- fairly generic. Strangely, he wasn’t attached to the wall himself, just thrown in the corner, handcuffed and without tech of any kind. He sighed, more bored than worried.The metal doors slammed open dramatically and some HYDRA agent stepped in, dragging someone behind him. Tony rolled his eyes at the unnecessary entrance. Could he not open the door like a normal person?

“Watch Stark, Freak. If he escapes, we’ll see how well you like the new confinement chamber.” The agent left with a sneer after shoving the stranger against the wall and chaining him up. After the man left, Tony turned to inspect the new comer, who he thought might possibly work with him. Willing HYDRA agents were probably not threatened and called Freak. When the stranger looked toward Tony, his breath caught in his throat, because staring across the room at him was not a man, but a boy. A child. He couldn’t have been more than 14, with curly, light brown hair and  brown eyes. He looked terrified, his hands were shaking and he was pressing himself into the wall, as if to get further away from Tony. He was  _ scared _ of him. Slowly, Tony stood up, putting his hands in front of him calmingly and approaching slowly. The strange kd watched his every move with wide eyes.

“Hi. I’m Tony.”  _ Don’t scare the kid. _

Silence

“What’s your name?”

“S-seventeen.” Tony blinked. The hell kinda name was that?

“They call me seventeen. I used to have another name, but I don’t- I’m not allowed to say it.” Tony did his best to hide his surprise. This kid- he used to be someone, used to have a family. How did he get  _ here _ of all places?The kid looked like he was about to cry.

“Do you have any wire?” Tony asked, trying to take his mind of the thought of some innocent kid being taken, and distract the kid from his past.

“Why?” Tony paused, considering his reply, and inspecting the boy in front of him.

“So I can get out,” he admitted. 17’s breathing started speeding up. 

“I-if you escape, they’ll hurt me! I- I have to, I can’t-” His breathing sped up, and he shrank back even more.

“What if we escaped together?” Tony suggested. 17 looked up at him, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Do you… do you promise no to leave me?”

“Of course I do, kid.” Like hell was he going to leave this innocent kid in a HYDRA base. The kid smiled and offered him a piece of wire from his pocket,knocking out a small pile of metal scraps, half worked into a bracelet shaped device. Tony picked up the wire, picking the lock on his handcuffs and the boys manacles. 

As he worked, he distracted the kid, asking,” What’s that?” nodding towards the device.

“It- it’s just something I’ve been trying to make,” 17 muttered, clearly trying to avoid the question. Tony nodded, picking up on his reluctance, and lead the boy toward the door. 17 stayed glued to his side, leading Tony quietly. 17 started speeding up, dragging Tony after him. 

“Woah, slow down, I’m too old for this shit, kid,” Tony spluttered, shaking his head. 

“Sorry.”

“ It’s fine. Look, I can’t keep calling you ‘Kid’, and 17’s hardly a name. Are you gonna give me your name yet?” Hopefully, he could find the kid’s parents once they were out of there.

“I’m not meant to- I can’t-”

“Well, I doubt you’re meant to break out either. But once we’re out of here, they can’t touch you.” 17 bit his lip, staring at the ground.

“I’m… Peter. My name’s Peter,” he breathed. He was hesitant, as if scared Tony would punish him for it. Someone probably had, in the past

“Well then Peter,” Tony smiled, “let’s get out of here.”

 

  Hacking the system that locked the door shut was easy, and salvaging wires to summon the suit was even easier. Seconds later, they were stepping into the outside world, with Peter by his side. Immediately the kid ran forward, looking around with amazement. He giggled as a breeze messed with his hair, making Tony wonder just how long it had been since he was outside. Quickly, Tony started reworking the scraps into a pager for his suit. Peter sat next to him, looking around with amazement. Soon, his suit was on its way. They just had to wait. That was when the HYDRA agents burst through the door, grabbing Peter. Peter struggled fiercely, throwing the agents away from him. Tony stumbled away, he couldn’t do anything till his suit got here. It was infuriating. Tony glanced back to call to Peter, just in time to see him collapse with a scream, jerking as electricity flowed through him. Tears were streaming down his face. Gasping, he looked up and met Tony’s eyes and said, just loud enough for him to hear,

“You promised, Mr Stark.” It cut like a knife, and when Peter screamed again as he turned to run, It only stung deeper. Tony ran into the forest, collapsing into a bush to hide. 

 

  When the suit arrived, and red and gold encased him, he spun around and flew straight toward the base. It didn’t take long to burst through the door, calling Peter’s name. Where was he? His answer came in the worst way. Terrified sobs echoed down the hall. Winching, Tony followed the noise, hs heart in his throat. When he pushed open the door he gasped at the sight. Peter lay, collapsed, on the floor. His eyes were pressed closed and his hands were over his ears. There were bruises all over his skin. The entire room was flashing with colour, and sharp noises rang out. Even in the short period he had stood in the room, his head was beginning to sting. Tony ran forward, cursing inwardly He should never have left him. God, this was all his fault. Tony gathered him in his arms, blasting out of the facility.

 

  As Tony soared into the air, Peter blinked his eyes open.

“You… didn't leave me.”

“Yes I did, and they hurt you. I ran away to wait for my suit and they hurt you and it’s my fault, god this is all my fault-” Tony rambled, before cutting off in surprise when the kid wrapped his arms tightly around him.

“You came back. You didn’t leave me… I’m not alone.” The last sentence was spoken so quietly that Tony barely caught it, but so sincere that it cut straight to Tony’s heart. He pulled the teen closer.

“You’re not alone,” he confirmed,” I’m here.”

 

  As soon as Tony crashed into the tower, he headed for the medbay. Helen looked up sharply when he burst into her medbay holding a teenage boy who had had the shit beaten out of him. It probably didn’t help that Tony had been MIA for a day, till his suit had shot out of the window. Quickly, she let her professional side take over, rushing up and telling him to put down the kid on his nearest bed.

“Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine,” Tony replied immediately, waving her off. Helen glanced at him raising her eyebrows.

“I promise.” Helen nodded, accepting it temporarily, but taking note of how his own words made him wince and glance at the kid. 

   Tony sat down on the nearest bed and watched carefully. 

_ Please be okay. Please _ . 

The bruises seemed to leap up at him, even more startling than before, with the clean white backdrop. The dark ring on his neck stung the deepest. Someone had strangled him. 

_ Do you…  Do you promise not to leave me?  _

Tony felt guilt clawing up his throat. There were so many bruises. 

_ His fault. All his fault. _

Finally, Helen turned toward him.

“He should be fine. We’ll need to be careful when feeding him, he needs to be worked up to enough food slowly. He has a concussion as well, but other than that and the bruising, he’s fine.” Tony nodded, struggling to keep the relief off his face. Helen left quickly after that, and Tony was left with a terrified, confused and badly hurt teenager. He sat next to the boy.

“So…”

“Thank you,” Peter blurted out.

“What for? I left you. You got hurt.”

“You’re back. You saved me. You brought me here, to heal. You… you cared enough to call me Peter, to treat me as a human. I haven’t had a name since I was taken. I’ve been there for so, so long, so alone. But… now I’m not.” Peter looked up the carpet, which he was studying carefully. “So, thank you.” Tony had no idea how to respond. There was so much emotion in his voice.

“I… uh-” Tony wasn’t used to such openness. There was a short pause, before Peter flung himself forward, hugging Tony tightly. Tony steadied himself- Peters hug had been so fast an unexpected he had nearly been knocked over.

“Wha-”

“I- uh- sorry- I-” Peter babbled pulling backwards, looking embarrassed. Tony smiled, and hugged him, tightly. Immediately, Peter collapsed into his arms For a second, he allowed Peter to cling to him, before Tony spoke.

“So... You wanna meet the Avengers?” Peter looked up in surprise. 

“What? I-”

“I’m sure Captain America would love to meet you.” Peter nodded, standing up, but holding tightly onto Tony’s hand.

 

  When Tony entered the room containing the other Avengers, Peter slid behind him. The Avengers didn’t notice him at first.

“They won’t hurt you,” Tony whispered.

“P-promise?”

“I promise.” Slowly, Peter peered out from behind Tony’s back.

“What the Fuck?” Steve exclaimed, noticing the kid behind Tony. Peter flinched back behind Tony’s back.

“Nope. Come on. Out you get,” Tony said, pulling softly at Peter’s arm.

“Come on. I promised, didn’t I? They won’t hurt you.” Peter’s grip on Tony’s hand was painfully tight, but he stepped in front of Tony and faced the Avengers, putting his (misplaced) trust in Tony once more. A few surprised gasps and wide eyed stares later, Tony pulled the kid across the room to a seat. Peter sat so close to him he could feel every breath the boy took.

“Avengers meet Peter, Peter, meet the worlds mightiest heroes. Peter stared at them amazed. 

“I found him in the HYDRA base I was in. He helped me escape. Been there a long time, apparently.” Peter looked down, to avoid the others stares.

“What’s your last name, son? We might me able to find some family of yours,” Steve asked. Peter shrunk back.

“Hey. What’s up?” Toy asked, his voice once again becoming soft and welcoming against his will.

“I’m not- I can’t tell people-”

“You’re not there anymore, kid.”

“That’s what you said before.” A wave of guilt crashed over Tony and he winced at his words. 

He pulled Peter into a hug, saying, “I’m so sorry, Peter. I swear, you’re safe now. You’re _ safe _ .” Peter took a deep, steadying breath.

“ Parker. Peter Parker.” Tony smiled encouragingly at him, glancing up at the ceiling.

“Got that, Fri?”

“I am checking missing reports now. Tony nodded and rested his chin on Peter's head. The boy was still shaking.

“I’m not sure what that looks for.”  Rhodey was staring at him as if he had just sprouted wings.

“When was the last time you hugged anyone?”

“Five minutes ago.”

“Was it him?”

“Yeessss.”

“Before that?”

“On the way back from the HYDRA base.”

“Him again?”

“Yes. What’s your point?”

“Before that?” Tony paused, thinking hard.

“I’m not sure.”

“It’s been a while, I’m sure.”

“What, are you jealous?” Rhodey glared at him, but the point stood. Tony had become closer to Peter in a short few hours than most others in all the time he had known them. Peter watched them talk, rubbing absentmindedly at the ring of bruises around his neck.

“Don’t touch it.”

“Why not. It never does anything.”

“It never- how often did this happen, kid?! Wait, no. Don’t answer that. Under his breath, Peter mumbled, a reply.

“It’s not my fault they didn’t feed me enough I  _ needed  _ more food. I  _ had _ to steal it.”

“Jesus, kid. What the fuck?”

“Sorry.”

“Stop apologising. I always feel like I’ve done something wrong.”

“That seems backwards.”

“So is apologising for things that aren’t your fault,” Tony replied, smiling a he stood to leave. “I’m going up to my lab. Maybe check in with Pepper.” Yeah, he should do that. He’d been gone for a day, after all. Suddenly, he was aware of a tight grip on his hand. Painfully tight. He winced, glancing back to see the kid, his eyes wide, had grabbed his hand again, as if his life depended on it.

“Okay then, I guess  _ we’re _ going to my lab.” Tony strode out, dragging the teen behind him.

 

  As they arrived at the elevator,  Peter tugged softly on his arm.

“Yeah, kid?”

“I’m hungry.”

“As in, ‘I could eat’ hungry, or ‘I’m about to collapse from hunger ‘hungry?”

“I’m fine, really. I just-”

“I’m about to keel over from hunger, then.” Tony smirked, leading im into the elevator. Tony asked it to go to his floor. When the doors slid open, Tony strode towards the kitchen. Peter stumbled after him, eyes wide with amazement. Tony glanced back, noticing Peter’s wonder, and laughed gently.

“Come on. Have you got  _ any  _ self preservation? Eat.” Pepper , who was already in the kitchen, walked toward Tony and kissed him gently.

“You’re one to talk, honey.” Tony smiled, before returning his attention to the teenage boy currently cramming his face with food. Pepper leaned toward him.

“14, next month. Disappeared 4 years ago, when the last of his relatives died in a fire. They never found his body, but he was assumed dead.” Peter looked up.

“It’s been 4 years?” Pepper covered the surprise flickering across her face.

“Almost. In a few weeks,” she said, smiling quietly. Pepper left shortly after, but Tony stayed with Peter, till he was finished with his meal.

 

  That night, Peter slept in a guest room on Tony’s floor. The next morning, he came down to the kitchen, looking surprisingly healed.

As he begun wolfing down food, Tony remarked, “You’re looking surprisingly okay. Bruises faded fast.” Peter froze, before stuttering out a reply.

“I- uh-I guess- that's- uh- lucky-?”

“You’re terrible at keeping secrets.” Peter bit his lip, and looked down, something Tony had noticed he often did when upset.

“Hey, It’s okay, what’s wrong? Peter curled in on himself. Quickly, Tony hurried to neel next to him.

“What’s wrong Pete?”

I.. Please don’t leave me,” Peter whimpered.

“What? I’m not going to, Peter. Why would I ever leave you?” Before Tony could even consider how little he thought about saying that, Peter started to babble.

“Because I’m a mutant! Because I’m weird and I heal to fast and I can stick to walls and I eat to much and I’m not even sure that I’m human anymore, I’m just a freaky genetic experiment!”

“Wh-what?? I- breathe, Peter. I’m not going to abandon you. You’re still a human, you’re the best kid I know. And, even- even If you aren’t entirely normal, why would I care? I’m one of the smartest people in existence. That's not normal. Steve is a genetically engineered super soldier, Thor’s a literal god, Bruce turns into a green rage monster. None of them are normal. None of us  _ want _ to be normal. I’m not going to leave you, never.” Tony promised, wiping away Peter’s tears gently.

“R-really?” Peter asked gently, eyes brimming with hope.

“Of course. I swear, Peter, I’m not leaving you.” There was a moment of silence, as Peter’s mind raced, taking in his words. Then, the teen hurled himself into Tony’s arms, burying his face in Tony’s chest. The force of his surprise attack knocked Tony backwards, and he hit the floor.

“Christ, kid! Give me some warning next time.” Peter giggled.

“This isn’t funny, Peter.”

“I  beg to differ,” Pepper smirked from the doorway.

“Hey! I have been VICIOUSLY ATTACKED! Peter giggled, sitting up. He was shining with laughter, tears forgotten.

“You could at least help me up.” Peter helped him to his feet, pulling him into another hug, this one with less dramatic results.

“Thank you,” he murmured into Tony’s chest.

“No problem kid.”


End file.
